fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Halloween Showcase/Pyro Enterprizes
October 27- Dawn of the First Day Oh, hi, guys! :D Well, I suppose I should be showing off a couple of games here, so here I go! Mythikal The second completely original game concept of mine, after Heroforce. It's another RPG like Pok mon where you have to collect a team of creatures to fight for you... Except not really. In Pok mon, you caught wild Pok mon and trained them to become expert fighters. Not so in Mythikal, as Myths (the name of the creatures) aren't so easily captured. All Myths are contained in small stones called Mytholiths, and they start out in these as opposed to having to be captured via Pok Balls. In response to not requiring a capture, Mytholiths (aside from a select few) must be earned before you can use the Myth within. This can range from beating a powerful boss to a difficult fetch quest to a Zelda-esque mini-dungeon with the Mytholith in place of a Heart Container. Once you obtain a Mytholith (which there is only of each, meaning you can only have one Myth of every variety), you can edit the basic stats of the Myth within similarly to stat-changing equipment from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, making, for example, a highly defensive Myth into a slightly less defensive but slightly more offensive one (but not enough to make it a Glass Cannon). All battles in Mythikal are technically a fusion of Double and Triple battles from Pok mon. You have two selected Myths fighting at any given time- however, unlike Pok mon, your character (Mitha is the default name for him/her, but this can be changed) can fight alongside the Myths. This is accomplished through not only gaining moves for Mitha while leveling up, but through a technique known at this point as Myth Transfer. Myth Transfer transforms a selected Myth into a weapon that Mitha will use in combat. This can range from a powerful cannon to a set of floating kunai to an... axe-shaped lollipop? (Eh, not all of the Myths are intimidating.) Myth Transfer also averages out Mitha's stats with that of the Myth he/she currently has equipped. Another difference from Pok mon is the fact that, aside from the Grand Arena (an online tournament mode), there are no other Myths in the world aside from the ones Mitha brings on his/her journey. Instead of fighting powerful trainers with a selection of strong Pok mon, you'll be fighting more dangerous wild creatures, among other things.... I'll go into more depth when the page is made, but that's all about Mythikal for now! The Legend of Zelda: Worlds Below First off, a bit of sad news. My other Zelda game, The Legend of Zelda: Forgotten Tale, has not been up to my usual quality, so I'm making an offer. You guys can adopt it if you desire. Just contact me on my user page. That being said, here's the opening of The Legend of Zelda: Worlds Below! It is said that once, a long, long time ago, there was a kingdom known as Hyrule. This kingdom was the most glorious in all the land of Hylia, an almost utopian land which extended from sea to mountain peaks. However, not all was right in this land. It was constantly besieged by an evil warlord by the name of Ganon, who sought to obtain a sacred power known only as the Triforce. Every time Ganon appeared, however, a hero in green would step up to save the land and slay the pig-like demon, restoring peace to Hyrule. The hero, the princess guardian of the Triforce, and Ganon himself were part of a vicious cycle of rebirth that spanned eons. It is said, however, that one generation, the goddesses that protected Hyrule and kept watch over the cycle of rebirth... simply stopped keeping it in balance. Ganon returned to Hyrule, as the ancient Hyrulean legends had said would happen, but no hero ever appeared. Ganon laid waste to the land, unable to be stopped by anything. The princess prayed to the goddesses to help them, but to no avail- they did nothing to help the people. Ganon had burned the kingdom to the ground, and the remaining Hyruleans fled underground, the only place safe from Ganon's wrath. But just as Ganon was about to finally obtain the Triforce... it disappeared from the Sacred Realm in which it had been guarded. No of us know what happened to the Triforce, or what Ganon did afterward, but one thing is certain... the Hyruleans never returned to the world above, for fear of incurring the warlord's malice. And this is what happens when Toon Link is your favorite character in Brawl, and then you buy Pok mon Pearl and discover the Underground. XD The Legend of Zelda: Worlds Below is a top-down title like the DS series and A Link Between Worlds, but uses Wind Waker/Super Smash Bros. Brawl graphics. (No, no adult Link in this game.) In this game, Link is a young boy who lives in one of the many mining communities in the caverns under the ruins of Hyrule, alongside his sister, who actually happens to be this game's incarnation of Zelda. While on the surface (dur hur), it seems to be a normal Zelda game, multiple elements from Pok mon Diamond and Pearl (primarily the underground) and Minecraft. In Worlds Below, Link's pickaxe and hammer and almost as crucial as his sword, enabling Link to mine through large amounts of the procedurally generated overworld. (While dungeon layouts are always the same, dungeon locations- as well as the entire overworld- are random.) While the pickaxe is slow to dig through the earth, it will not break any ores or items found while mining, such as Rupees or trading items. The hammer is a better digger, but it is likely to break these precious finds. The biggest draw to the game, however, is the sheer amount of exploration. With the world being procedurally generated, secrets can never appear in the same place twice, meaning a Heart Piece that once lay on the other side of an impassable gorge could be inside a buried chest on a second playthrough. This might be a bold statement, but Worlds Below could be the most exploration-focused title I've seen since the original Legend of Zelda! And that's about it for TLoZ: WB. Please comment! Flora The first of my secret projects is here! Flora tells the story of Queen Amanita, last remaining member of the Sporus race, who has fled to an alien planet to escape the destruction of her own. Using any resources she can, as well as her own skills and abilities, Amanita's goal is to repopulate and grow back the Sporus species, all the while surviving the wildlife of the alien planet. Might sound a bit like Pikmin, but hey, that's very much a good thing. The goal of Flora is not to conquer a final boss, but to spread spores across the planet, creating new Sporus to populate the world (though there is a final boss that needs conquering). Whereas Pikmin is a 3D game, Flora is a 2D game requiring all the exploration and more platforming skill. Another area where Flora differs from Pikmin is a bigger focus on combat. Amanita isn't entirely helpless, and has limited floramancing abilities and melee attacks to fend off the weaker enemies. But, she is nowhere near powerful enough to defeat the big bosses of Flora- hence the addition of Spore Sculpting, a mechanic slightly derived from the Unite Morph from The Wonderful 101, enabling Amanita to form various living items and weapons out of any Sporus following her currently. These range from the "Frightening Rod", a large staff-like construct that emits lightning-like flashes to scare off nocturnal beasts, to the "Squid Bomb", a tentacled, spherical organism that sticks to walls and explodes in a shower of ignited phosphorus compounds on contact, useful for defending Amanita's base. Amanita's base is another original aspect. The queen must construct a base of operations to protect her and the Sporus she has created, which can be built out of various materials scattered across the world. Unlike Pikmin, where each Pikmin type is resistant to certain elements and has certain stats raised, Sporus varieties, grown from at least one of 15 resources gained by beating enemies, choose the task they are capable of performing. For example, Constructors are the only variety that can build the base, Troopers (Chuggaconroy reference) are best at combat on their own, and Sculptors are best at efficiently Spore Sculpting. And with that, I end the Flora segment and Day 1. Please comment on what your favorite things were today! October 28- Dawn of the Second Day Welcome back, any one who was looking at this panel yesterday! If you didn't see this yesterday, I'd recommend looking at the section above this one. So without further ado, here's Day 2 of the panel/conference/tofu/idon'treallyknowwhattocallit! Arc-71 It's been a while since I've seen a mainstream twin-stick shooter. It's also been a while since I've seen a serious party game. Arc-71 ends both of the dry runs. Like Team Fortress 2, Arc-71 has little to no story at all, and focuses on pure, unadulterated fun. Players construct custom tanks out of materials they have bought with the game's currency, Scrap, or found on the battlefield. Each tank can have custom bodies, treads, fuel types, and Superweapons, special attacks that usually determine what the Tank's role is in battle. The player then takes the tanks and brings them into fast-paced multiplayer 12v12 battles (Multiplayer and tank creation are the only options in the game, as there is no single-player campaign) that can have multiple people locally, or could be entirely over the Internet. A tank's custom parts all increase certain stats or add certain abilities. Bodies can determine strength, defense, and fuel efficiency. Treads can determine speed, how smoothly the tank travels, and turning ability. Different fuel types can determine how long the tank needs until requiring a fuel pickup, but can also bestow different abilities or weaknesses to the tank. Superweapons are the last custom part, and are the reason the game is a twin-stick shooter- the tank's basic machine guns are fired in the direction the right C-stick is pointed, but the Superweapon, which range from a powerful laser cannon that requires a charge time to a hacking gun whose only purpose is to stun enemy tanks, is fired in the direction the tank is actually facing, requiring skill to effectively fend off enemies. I've been wrong in calling the vehicle a tank- it can only be described as the Arc-71 (TITLE DROP), a military experiment designed to bridge the three fronts of warfare. At the press of a button, player turn their Arc-71 from a tank to a submarine-like craft by drilling down into a subterranean ocean, or into a jet-like craft that takes to the skies above the battlefield. These layers can affect one another, and many Superweapons are actually affected by gravity or can only be used in certain zones, making knowledge of what's going on in all three zones a necessity. That concludes the Arc-71 segment. I hope you enjoyed this game! League of Ultimate Justice There have been a lot of superhero games, from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes to Batman: Arkham Knight to Infamous to The Wonderful 101. And while these are all great games in their own right, and they do a good job of putting players in the shoes of a hero, none of these (at least I feel so) do a good job of making players feel like they're part of a team. That's where League of Ultimate Justice comes to save the day. The game takes place in the thriving metropolis of Valiant City. Or not so thriving, as the place has a higher crime rate than Detroit. Your character starts off as an intern at the city's police station who is called along with the whole squad to investigate a mysterious meteorite crashing. Eventually, you find that the meteor is an alien ship, and the alien within grants a device to your character that it calls a Genis Device, which on top of bestowing the target with a (fully customizable) super suit, alters the DNA of the target, granting them superpowers. After using the device on yourself, granting you a fully customized suit and a single power of your choice, your goal becomes clearing out Valiant City's crime- by assembling a team of superheroes. Whereas games like Infamous have a morality feature for only your character, League of Ultimate Justice has one for everyone BUT your character. Like Watch Dogs, every NPC in the game has their own job, life, and internal turmoils. As the main way to assemble a team is using the Genis Device on NPCs, often against their will, they're going to react differently depending on their personality. A formerly shady character may decide to use his newly-found powers to help people, while a nice character may decide to turn to the side of villainy if the powers make them an outcast or wind up ruining their life. And yes, these supervillains that you make are the only villains with superpowers in the game. The game itself plays like a Zelda game, but with a team of heroes constantly at your side to assist you. The game is entirely a sandbox game, with no missions and complete free-roaming around Valiant City. Additionally, over the Internet, players can add the heroes of other players to their game, or even work alongside them! Novasapien Now THIS one's been a long time in the making. Heck, Novasapien's been in the works since I was eight! Approximately 1,000 years into the future, Earth is attacked by robotic aliens known as the Cybeon. Normally, the game would set you up trying to fend off the invasion, but in this game, they manage to conquer the planet before you are capable of inputting any commands on the controller. Instead, you and a ragtag group of survivors must endure life in a hostile planet with nothing but your wits, stuff your group scavenges from the environment, and guns. Lots and lots of really frickin' weird guns. For a kind of dark FPS, Novasapien's weaponry is unique, fun to play around with, and sometimes even a little bit out of place. From a pistol that spews oil and can be thrown as an incendiary grenade when out of ammo to light the oil on fire, to a rocket launcher that spawns a sentry turret at the place the rocket lands, to a grenade that explodes in a shower of broken glass, the weaponry is truly the focal point of Novasapien. There is no multiplayer or campaign. Instead, the two are fused together. The "campaign" never ends, and players may use the Internet to join up with players roaming the incredibly expansive world. (Griefing is frowned upon, but might be necessary given the hostile world the game takes place in.) Players who work together to defeat Cybeon and accomplish goals are rewarded more than what they would be on their own, so play nice with others! Well, that ends the segment on Novasapien. Please comment! Luck of The Draw This game went through a lot of changes prior to becoming Luck of The Draw. In fact, I have it listed on the announcement board as Festival of Shadows. A few changes in development resulted in the new game, which I enjoy more than the original idea. The game takes place in a world known as Deka, which after several world wars, has been completely overtaken by four kingdoms: the Spade, Club, Diamond, and Heart Empires. Under their, many people have suffered, and the four kingdoms are continuously warring to try to take over all of Deka for themselves. The game's main character is Chance, a former court jester for the Diamond Empire who plans to bring them down and restore peace to Deka. Luck of The Draw is a 3D action-adventure game that focuses more on action. Chance roams levels, defeating various enemies and solving puzzles as she progresses. However, the main mechanic of Luck of The Draw is a Skylanders-esque feature known as Spirit Cards, which are inserted into the included Card Deck attachment for the Pyrohedron controller. These cards can create allies for Chance, increase her stats, or grant her special attacks or powers as long as the cards are in the deck. Well, hoping you enjoyed Chance's adventure... and the end of Day 2! See you tomorrow! October 29- Dawn of the Third Day Welcome to Day 3 of Pyro Enterprizes' panel in the Fantendo Halloween Showcase. If this day is the first you've looked at, I recommend looking at Days 1 and 2 first. That being said, let's get this started. Kirby and The Legendary Labryinth I love Kirby. :D This game's story kicks off with Kirby and friends setting up a picnic. (Kirby is, of course, eating cake.) However, just as he is about to dig in, a flash of white light appears over the group. When the flash clears, a familiar object is hovering over their heads- the Dimension Mirror. They stare at it for a moment, until an eye-like glyph appears on the mirror and it sucks Kirby inside. The rest of the group jumps in to try to save him. The game is, as you can tell, a throwback to Kirby and The Amazing Mirror, focusing more on exploration than most other Kirby games. However, to add to exploration, the background-hopping mechanic from Kirby: Triple Deluxe has been introduced. While Kirby getting split into four is no longer part of the equation, there's still a way to get multiple Kirbies into play... over the Internet. Up to 8 players can use the Internet to play within the same game and assist each other with puzzles. Don't worry about people coming to your world trying to steal treasure chests from you- the treasure goes to both the one who opened the chest and the one who owned the world originally. Of course, several new Copy Abilities have been introduced, but I'll announce all 15 of them when I actually make the page. Here are four new ones to tide you over for now... Steam, which lets Kirby create blasts of scalding steam even underwater, Cannon, equipping Kirby with a powerful projectile launcher, Mage, making Kirby a bit of a Robin reference via an enchanted tome weapon, and the most intriguing of all, the Platinum Star ability. The Platinum Star ability is Legendary Labyrinth's answer to the Super Abilities and Hypernova ability, as well as Kirby and the 3rd Dimension's Shift ability- a powerful ability that may only be used in certain areas, though in this game, it is marked by platinum-colored borders marking the area in which it may be used. The main gimmick of the Platinum Star ability is its ability to manipulate objects marked with an upside-down star icon, enabling Kirby to move or activate them via the Pyrohedron's Touch Screen attachment. There are more features to the ability, but that's just the basics. Another addition is the Hyrule Warriors-esque roster. There are over 30 playable characters, from canon mainstays like Meta Knight and King Dedede, to obscure canon characters like Ribbon and Gooey, and even other Pyro Enterprizes characters like Myko and Storm, alongside... ...Hexica?! Wait, isn't she dead? Yes, the true villain of my first actually good game, Kirby: Cozmic Adventure, is a fully playable character! Trust me, after this group finds out the secrets of the Dimension Mirror, even an evil sorceress is welcome. They're going to need all the help they can get. Each character, of course, has their own unique stats and abilities, such as Dedede's permanent Hammer ability and Ribbon's flight power. In honor of one of the best series on the wiki (which now has it's own), I'm also announcing the only DLC character- White! There will be more DLC, but it's all new areas, not characters. Hope this game sounds fun! Rift Team Omega Since people have been clamoring for a 2D Metroid game for a while, I thought a little idea I had would suffice... Rift Team Omega starts off in an alien police station, which seems to only have two people in it at the moment, Commander Tyna and her young cadet, Officer Ago. When a captured space crook escapes from prison, creating a mass breakout, Tyna and Ago set off after him, only to crash onto an uncharted planet in the process. The two decide to explore the planet while tracking down the criminals. The game plays a lot like an older Metroid game, but instead of collecting new equipment and weapons, you capture escaped criminals a la Skylanders: Trap Team and play as them to make use of their unique abilities, which range from wall-jumping to infrared vision. Tyna and Ago themselves have differences- Tyna possesses a double-jump ability, while Ago is capable of performing a shinespark-like dash. There are also rifts in time and space located across the mysterious world. (Yes, this is the actual name. The Mysterious World. XD) Entering a rift changes the game to a sidescrolling shooter where the player fends off interdimensional beings, usually culminating in a pseudo-boss battle. That's it so far for Rift Team Omega! Necromania I have a friend who is a really big fan of horror games. Slenderman, SCP Containment Breach, all that stuff. While I may not be as much of a fan, Necromania is my tribute to him. The game starts off with the main character, a paranormal investigator named Thomas, receiving a call from an old man about a haunted mansion. He accepts the call, and soon arrives at the mansion, assuming the call is fake, like 99.99 percent of all the calls he gets. Unfortunately, there's always that 0.01 percent... Necromania is a combination of SCP Containment Breach and Luigi's Mansion. You explore the mansion from a first-person person perspective, collecting supplies and avoiding monsters. The monsters of the game are the Ghosts, a group of 30 specters that roam the mansion, looking for their next victim. These range from the Cloak, a hooded Ghost that searches for activity within the house, then scans rooms to find you, to the Sparky, an electric poltergeist that is attracted to electricity, to the Weaver, a half-woman, half-spider Ghost that uses supplies like health packs and flashlight batteries as bait, then pursues you relentlessly once she finds you. Normally, the goal of horror games is to escape the monster. Thomas, however, was hired to get rid of them. You can leave the mansion at will, but you can't leave the grounds without defeating all 30 Ghosts. Each Ghost has a unique method to defeat it, which I won't spoil here... Spoopy, eh? Starlight Once, there lived a race of deities that dwelt within the stars. These deities, the Stella Nocti, traveled the cosmos, bringing light and energy to the beings of the universe. All was well, until the Stella Nocti came to Earth. They showed humanity the ability to use the stars to harness the basic elements of their world, an ability they dubbed Stellamancy. With humanity now capable of harnessing the power of Stellamancy, they went to war with each other, trying to see which nation was truly the greatest. After the bloodshed was over, the Stella Nocti vowed to ensure the art of Stellamancy was forgotten. However, a select group of the remaining humans disagreed. This group, which came to be known as the Society of The Stars, created a plan. They would keep the Stella Nocti and their power hidden if, in exchange, they allowed the Society to bestow the power on those who required it. The deities agreed, and for 365 years, humanity went blissfully unaware of the existence of either group. Until now. Starlight is a Xenoblade Chronicles-styled action-RPG, where players roam an incredibly expansive world fighting enemies and exploring various regions. The main unique mechanic of the game is Stellamancy, which replaces having multiple party members. Only two party members are obtainable throughout the entire game, but the two each have several unique skill and attack sets available through switching Constellations, which may be discovered through exploration. Well, that's all for Day 3! Time to hit the hay! October 30- 24 Hours Remain Hi again! If you've been following this, you should know the drill by now, look at the previous days, yada yada. Let's get to the fun stuff, shall we? Rhythmus There have been games themed heavily around music. But few games actually integrate the music into the game. Rhythm Heaven and HarmoKnight both come to mind, but what about a more hardcore-geared game with this mechanic? Rhythmus follows the adventures of Aria, a young Sonisprite tasked with restoring peace to her world by purifying various springs around the world, which have been corrupted by an unknown force. Rhythmus is a 3D action/beat-em-up game in the vein of El Shaddai or Bayonetta, but one where that awesome boss theme you're listening to actually has an effect on the battle. The beat of the music has just as much effect on attacking a foe as the player's own skills. Every strike Aria makes goes to the beat, so manipulating the music via the environment is a necessity to ensure maximum damage. Enemies can also screw up the beat with attacks, and certain weapons each use the beat in different ways. Not much on Rhythmus today, but I promise this isn't all... Agent K I really haven't seen a good spy game in my whole life. Sure, there are stealth games, but I mean a James Bond-type spy game. Disgusted by this void in the industry, I created Agent K. The titular Agent K works for a spy agency known as SeWoPA (Secret World Protection Agency. Real creative...), and undergoes missions of varying types all over the world. It's not as serious as part of its basis, Metal Gear Solid, and has more of a goofy vibe like the other part, the original Mission: Impossible TV show. K also has a variety of gadgets more in-line with James Bond than Snake's weaponry. Enemy guard in your face? Spray him with knockout gas via a nozzle on your watch! Need to avoid detection to steal a disguised weapon? Use what appears to be a normal camera to scan a person's face and take on their identity! Stuck in an impenetrable room? Place a piece of gum- er, an acid bomb- to melt away the wall! With enough skill, one can use their supply of gadgets to get out of any situation. Of course, no good spy goes in alone (unless you're playing Team Fortress 2). There are five other agents, the tech-savvy Agent Z, the strong and silent Agent T, the demolitions expert Agent D, the intelligent and seductive Agent S, and the ninja-like Agent C. They'll help you on your missions by doing what they do best. However, just like the Mission: Impossible show, you can only select a few teammates, in this case, 2 out of the 5, to assist you on any given mission. Choose wisely... Hopefully Agent K seems like a fun game! I know it sounds fun to me! Time Breaker I enjoy games with a concept of screwing with a basic concept of reality. Portal had the manipulation of space, Inversion had gravity, and Time Breaker... it screws with time. The game's main character is Blink, a small creature who obtains a powerful relic called the Stop Watch, enabling him to manipulate time. Traveling around a large 2D world, he sets off, attempting to use this newfound power to discover the secrets of the world he lives in. Time travel is, of course, a primary aspect. By going into the past and changing something, everything after that moment changes as a result. However, the farther in the future the changes go, the more drastic they become. For example, preventing the death of a king in the past means his line will continue to rule. Whether or not that winds up being a good thing is entirely your fault. Time travel isn't the only power Blink has. The speed of time, the direction it flows, and who it affects is entirely manipulatable. One of the biggest mechanics aside from time travel, however, is Temporal Loops. Upon triggering one, Blink is sent a minute back in time, with a hologram version of him performing everything he did in that minute before looping. Work together to fight off foes, or wait on a switch for a minute and literally open a door for yourself! Time Breaker is actually a launch title for something new for Pyro Enterprizes... but more on that tomorrow. Darklord The hero runs through the castle, hoping to reach the princess before the villain does. Too late, he's already there. Look's like it's time for a boss fight... ...Darn it, the hero lost. Now the villain's getting away with the princess. Oh well, just show the game over screen and... ...Mission Complete?! What the $%&(?! I've always been intrigued by the villains of gaming and how comparatively powerful they are. Link gets a sword, Ganon gets incredibly powerful dark magic. Kirby gets the power to eat people, Dark Matter is an undying swarm of corruptive energy. You get the drill. And kidnapping princesses is no hard task for Sinis, Darklord's protagonist/antagonist. Heck, kidnapping the Tolemian Kingdom's princess, defeating its' only hero, and brainwashing the princess into becoming his sorceress disciple is child's play compared to some of the stuff he does. Darklord plays very similarly to Zelda, but what sets it apart is the overall goals and dungeon creation system. Just like the original concept for the Zelda series, players can carve out of the expansive overworld to create room for customized dungeons. I actually came up with this without knowing about Nefarious. :) Thunderstrike I have an amazing love for Japanese mythology, and I love Okami (NTProductions, I'm looking at you. :D). Thunderstrike is my fusion of Mario and Luigi, Okami, and the Percy Jackson series. The main character is Geki, who is the reincarnation of the Japanese god of thunder, Susano-o. Everything in Thunderstrike, like Okami, is based off of Japanese mythology, specifically my own twisted versions of mythical creatures, but the battles themselves are based off of the Mario and Luigi RPG series. This one's nowhere near finalized, so it'll be a while 'till I work on it. :( City of The Sands This may not be my longest project, but City of The Sands is one I've put much more thought into. Eons ago, the Sand Kingdom ruled over much of the planet. Its' king was nearing the end of his life, and his daughter, Princess Sakirina, was to be proclaimed Empress. However, an eldritch being sealed away by the first ruler of the Sand Kingdom broke free from its prison, bringing chaos into the world and destroying the kingdom. Just as Sakirinia was to be killed by the beast, she used a magic spell to seal herself inside a small gem, only to be awakened when one with her bloodline found the gem. The Sand Kingdom went for an incredibly long time without acknowledgement. Until the year 2021, when an archeologist named Sarah Kirin went on a dig at the newly discovered Sand Kingdom ruins. Wandering the corridors of the ruins for what seemed like an eternity, she eventually got separated from the rest of her dig team. She was simply about to head towards the exit when she somehow fell into a secret room, with no way to get back out. After pounding on the wall for a few minutes, she fell to the floor, scared for her life- until she saw the gem. Feeling an inexplicable attachment to it, she reached over and picked it up. The princess's soul was released, transforming Sarah into her royal ancestor. After the transformation was complete, Sakirina leapt further into the ruins, hoping to find some clue as to what to do next... City of The Sands is a fusion of Metroid, Zelda, and Bayonetta. Sakirina doesn't just travel through dungeons- the entire game world is a big dungeon. There are several unique items to find, all of which have puzzle and combat uses. Well, that's my last game to show. What's for the Last Day, then? You'll see.... October 31- You've Met With A Terrible Fate, Haven't You? I've still got stuff for today, but no games. Instead, today I'll be talking about... CONSOLES. And other junk, but whatever. The Pyrohedron The Pyrohedron is the first console created by Pyro Enterprizes. The physical console of the Pyrohedron is very similar to a combination of the Wii U and the Xbox One. Instead of having physical buttons for Power, Eject, Reset, and Connect, it has small touchpad-like areas similar to the Xbox 360's Power button. The Pyrohedron controller is very similar in shape to a Playstation or Xbox controller, but is sleeker and closer in design to a Wii remote, and is visibly split into two halves. The two halves may be separated from one another, with the right half having motion capabilities that are disabled when the two are attached. The halves may also be separated to put an accessory in between them, like the touch screen packaged with the console or the Card Deck for Luck of The Draw. Inside the menu, there are several options to choose from. You can play an inserted game, create an Avi, Pyro Enterprizes' version of the Mii, within the Avi Channel, play a couple of free games on the Arcade Channel, or locate a friend and join up with their game via the Connections Channel. The menu is also watched over by Pyro Enterprizes' new mascot- Sabi, a small maid-like robot that helps out with settings and other options. (If you're wondering about her name, Sābisu is Japanese for "service".) The Cryogon Pyro Enterprizes has a handheld, too! Yes, the Cryogon is the thing that Time Breaker was a launch title for. At first, it seems like a single-screen handheld along the lines of the Vita, but with the 3DS's control layout. However, upon it being turned on, the top screen automatically slides out and activates, and retracts upon shutting down, making storage very easy. Sabi also appears on the Cryogon, but with edited colors. So, which seems more like something you'd buy, the Pyrohedron or Cryogon? Please state in the comments which one you like more! Well, that's pretty much it... aside for two surprise announcements! Megaman Advance A WHOLE NEW MEGAMAN SERIES! This game actually takes place during the classic series, but with slightly changed backstory and new characters. After being beaten by Mega Man one too many times, Dr. Wily is attempting to create another robot that is better than him in every way. His first prototype (for the robot that eventually becomes Zero) is dubbed Neon Man, and eventually goes haywire. Mega Man is forced to form a new team of Robot Masters in order to combat the threat that is Neon Man. Advance plays almost identically to the original Mega Man series, but has the addition of 4-player multiplayer. Player 1 is always Mega Man, while 2-4 can choose between the roster of Robot Masters that increases as the game goes on. And yes, this is a whole series. :D And the final project is... SSP... What is this project? What does the acronym stand for? When will I start SSP? Not telling, not telling, and not for a while. SSP's going to be the last thing I ever do on Fantendo, so I want to go out with a bang... So, now that the showcase is over, what was your favorite game? What are your thoughts on these projects? Heck, please just comment! Category:Fantendo Halloween Showcase 2014 Category:Pyro Enterprizes